


诚凛的魅力 (Seirin's Charm)

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: 自古英雄难过美人关。(*笑) [The hero's most arduous trial has always been the beauty. (lol)](English translations available below the fanart.)





	诚凛的魅力 (Seirin's Charm)

**Author's Note:**

> (*hasn't been posting for a while) ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━
> 
> (*finds funny old fanart and posts it) *( ´ v ` )ﾉ

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/31413174887/in/dateposted/)

 

Aomine: Kagami~~~ (small print) Make nikujaga for me. (sfx: *rub, rub)

Kagami: Ahomine! Let go of me! Practice is about to start! (small print) And no!

 

Murasakibara: Teppei-chin~~~ Buy sweets for me~~~

Kiyoshi: Eh, ehhh? Mura, Murasakibara? Why are you here?

 

Words pointing to Kise: Kise, who wanted to "seize his chance" and got beaten up by Kuroko lololol

 

Hyuuga: This must be a new plan to stop Seirin from practicing.

Izuki: They don't seem to have thought that far... (thinks to himself) And doesn't the train fee from Akita to Tokyo cost ten thousand yen?

 

(Bottom right corner)

Riko: From now on, all practice routines will be **x5**. (So you think you can do couple's things during practice now, do you?)

Kagami: Urk!

Kiyoshi: Eh?! Me too?!

Riko: The manager will analyse battle tactics to death.


End file.
